My Little Pony: Shippuden
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is transported to a new world, filled with talking ponies? He does remember fighting Obito Uchiha before hand. Can he go back home, or will he stay and make friends? Read to find out. T for mild language and violence. Based on the spin off show Rock Lee and his Ninja pals for the Narouto characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: I've been learning how to be a better author, this is a result of what I learned.

Mlp Shippuden:Pilot Chapter

Midnight, Canterlot

Twilight Sparkle POV/

It was way to dark to see, and there was a conference called at Celestia's castle, it was for all princesses to attend.

"Twilight, if this here conference is fah princesses, why ah we here?" Applejack asked, I thought of bringing the others, just in case it was something dire.

"It just in case Applejack, I promise this won't take long." Spike was asleep on my back, Pinkie was jumping behind me, clearly wide awake, Rarity and Apple jack trotted slowly, half asleep, Rainbow and Fluttershy were laying on a cloud, more awake than Applejack and Rarity at least. We reached the castle, and there was a mix of Luna's guard and Cadence's crystal guard. They let us pass, and two of Cadence's guard escorted us to the Royal Conference Room. Bright lanterns and candles lit the already blinding room. Marble floors and walls with tainted windows of the princesses, even me, sparkled. Celestia was at the head of the long crystal-and-marble table held on alebaster was on the left and Cadence on the right side. Seven chairs were set closest to the door, obviously for us. I wake up Spike and set him on the chair rarest to the right, I took the one in the middle, Rarity and Pinkie sat right next to me, Rainbow on the far left, and Fluttershy next to Spike.

"Good morning, Elements of Harmony, and Spike. We are so glad to see you've arrived." Celestia greeted us warmly, Luna and Cadence nodded.

"Uh, Princess, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but is the meeting gonna take long?" Rainbow asked, I shot a look at her quickly.

"It won't take long Rainbow Dash, we just have a small matter to discuss." Cadence said, then nodded to the guards by the door, they left the room.

"Twilight, remember all the disturbances we've felt, like if something just wasn't right, like something was here that shouldn't?" Luna asked, I nodded. For days, I've felt, off, like there was so etching terribly wrong.

"Well, we might've found the reason." We heard some one grunting and bumping into things, it sounded like a he, and he was trying hard to get out of something. Then the doors slammed open, Spike fell out of his chair and the guards carried a blonde HUMAN tied up and carried with a blue magic aura. I was awestruck, humans were, no are, legends! They have been thought to have been the reason for the underground ruins in certain areas around the major cities. We all thought they were extinct, except for some pony named Lyra heartstrings, whose been obsessed with them, but we've never really believed her.

"Get me outta this!" He shouted, squirming furiously.

"*Ahem* Sir, we will let you go, after you answer a few questions." Celestia said calmly. I, on the other hand, was flipping out! Me and Pinkie we're jumping in a circle.

"A real human! I can't believe this!" I said happily. I then remember where I was and who was there, and nervously stop and walk back to my seat.

"Anyway, we would like to ask you where did you come from?" Celestia asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village."

"What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The room went silent, neither of his answers made sense, this 'Hidden leaf village' isn't a village in Equestria. From the looks of it, it doesn't make sense to anyone. Then, of course, Pinkie speaks up.

"Oh oh oh! I have an idea!" She pulls out a bag from her mane, and pulls a book that looks incredibly old with a gold and leather cover. I open the book and dust poofs out. It's in English, conviently, so I read it.

"The Ninja world, a place of giant animals, dense forest, massive grasslands, beautiful scenery, and of course, ninja? In this world, all its inhabitants have a special force in them called, chakra, which can be morphed into whatever the user desire to a limit, give them the ability to walk on walls and flat surfaces? There are many villages, the largest ones being The Hidden leaf, the Hidden Sand, the Hidden Stone, the Hidden Mist, and the village hidden in the cloud?" Everypony in the room looks confused, even the human, I mean, Naruto.

"Pinkie, when and where did a find did book?" Applejack asked. Pinkie just shrugged and put he book back in her mane. We turned to Naruto, who was struggling desperately to break free.

"You can't really get out of that yourself, no matter how hard you try. "I said, but he wouldn't quit. Then, somehow, he started to rip through the rope. I heard it tear, the he got his hands together, cut his right palm, and said, "Summoning!" Smoke filled the room, and a red fox thing with nine tails appeared, it seemed to be the same size, maybe a little taller than Naruto. Fluttershy jumped up high and tackled that fox into a hug.

"I've never seen a fox this big before! And with so many tails! He looks so handsome, too!" She sqealed, and hugged the fox again.

"Uh... Naruto, why exactly did you call me out?" The fox said, and Fluttershy sqealled again.

"And he can TALK! This is the best fox I've ever seen!" She squeezed him tight. He had a strained look on his face and tried to make her let go, and failed.

"Kurama! Hurry up and get me outta this!" Naruto shouted.

"I kinda have my own problem, she won't let go." He strained, Fluttershy let go, and blushed a bit. The other and I just, watched. I've never seen this before. He just brought in a nine-tailed fox out of nowhere. The fox walked over to Naruto, tried to rip the aura in half, failed, tried to pop it, failed, then decided to talk the guard holding him.

"Let my Jinchuriki go, and I won't break as many bones." The guard let Naruto go and ran out screaming. I sighed and put both of them into an aura, and held them over the marble table.

"OK, explain how you did that?" I asked Naruto, who had a smug look on his face.

"What, you mean summon Kurama? Its nothing, really." He smirked, and crossed his arms. I felt like he was hiding something, then all of a sudden, ten more Narutos drop from the ceiling, behind everypony. I lost concentration for a second, and Naruto and Kurama jumped out.

"Haha! It worked! Now let's get outta here!" He hopped on Kurama and they both ran out the door, the fakes exploded into smoke.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Rainbow flew ahead of them, and circled around them, they turned around without knowing and then Celestia grabbed them with magic.

"Now then, will you please cooperate?" She asked, with a taint of impatience in her voice. Just as she finished, more smoke appeared, and ANOTHER HUMAN walked in! He had very spikey hair, a headband covering one eye, a blue suit and a green vest. I grabbed him before anything else happened.

"Ok can some one please EXPLAIN!" I shouted, startling everyone. The gray haired one cleared his throat.

"All you had to do was ask."

Fusion: A retry of my MLP story, with less character, which means less confusion.

Twilight: Review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion:Though, I did say to review and I'll post the next chapter, I just couldn't wait! Over 400 views in just a matter of days! This is going way better than I expected. So if you want more chapter, follow, favorite, share and review!

Chapter 2: A way better explanation

Kakashi POV/

It was raining, a huge storm hit all the nations, the biggest storm ever recorded. It seemed like a perfect setting to fight in. Naruto, Guy, Killer Bee, and I were going up against Obito, he was stronger than ever too. He was by himself, and attacked the leaf. Somehow, he deflected, dodged, and counter every one of our attacks. I was starting to get dizzy, but held on as long as I could. Half of the village was destroyed, and there was over 50 casualties.

"Why are you attacking us, Obito!" Naruto shouted, Obito kept on fighting. I made two clones and ran to Obito, we attacked from three sides, but didn't land a hit on him. He knocked us away, and through the smoke of my clones, Naruto had a Tailed Beast Bomb ready, and shoved it into Obito. It exploded, smoke went everywhere mixed in with rain. The sound of falling rain fell over us, the smoke cleared, and Naruto was laying on the floor, and Obito had a kunai to his neck.

"... Finally..." He smiled, and pushed the kunai in his throat. It was really a clone, a special one, it exploded with powered cement mix, something I was training Naruto on how to do with his clones, and stuck to him. The real Naruto was falling above Obito with two tailed beast bombs, and slammed both of them into him.

He flew backwards into the ground, and slammed into a few trees. He didn't move, so I jumped over to him to make sure. His breathing was slowing, and his heart beat slowed as well. Bee and Naruto jumped next to me.

"Is, he dead?" Naruto asked, and looked closer. Then, Obito grabbed us, and sent us into his time-space.

"Well, I guess this is a good plan, now that I have you three, I can finally test this out." He enters the time-space, and starts to do hand signs. The gravity of this place started to get heavy.

"This is a forbidden teleportation jutsu, capable of unimaginable warping. It does go at random and completely drains my chakra." A portal begins to open, but we can't get away. We started to get pulled in.

"Goodbye Kakashi, I hope we never meet again..." Then,darkness.

I see light, and tree. I'm falling, fast, and I try to aim for the biggest tree. I landed on a branch, and surveyed the area. Nothing but tree for as far as I can see. I went north, hoping to find some sign of life. After about an hour, I here wolves, and creaking wood. I follow it, and see Naruto getting attacked by a giant, wooden, wolf. I leaped towards it, and slammed it into the ground. I grabbed Naruto and jumped north.

Canterlot, Morning

"And that's the best explanation I have princess, can't say it any other way." I say to Princess Celestia, as we drink tea. It seemed she was very interested in the fact that we're not from anywhere in Equestria, and Twilight loved to just see us. This place isn't that bad, and thankfully no one here knows about us. Naruto seemed to love everything except the absence of ramen, and that all the food is either hay, leafs, flowers, or other plants. Celestia and Twilight did say that If that did happen, Naruto, bee, and I being Teleported at the same time, then Bee would've fell from the south of me. The place we landed though, the Everfree Forest, is the most dangerous, feared, and largest area in Equstria, so finding him will be a very long process.

Celestia left to raise the sun, and Twilight brought us to a place called Ponyville. It was nice town, everyone was friendly, some were more dramatic than others, especially this cyan pony who flipped the hell out when she saw me and Naruto. We came up to a tree with windows, patios, and the inside was like a library, books of every size and shape, some scrolls here and there. It smelled like an oak tree, it was just a giant, hollow oak tree. It was nice, Naruto thought the same. Twilight brought down some books, skimmed through them, then handed them to us.

"These are all about Equestria, you guys should study them before you go someplace other than Ponyville." She said, and started to walk out.

"I have to help Celestia find your friend, Killer Bee was it?" She and Spike left, leaving me and Naruto by ourselves. Within minutes, Naruto was groaning.

"Kakashi Sensai, do we really have to read these? They look boring." He didn't even touch the books.

"Yes, we know close to nothing about this place, and if these are what Twilight suggest, then we kinda have no choice." I heard a poof, and looked up, smoke cleared and a red stallion about Twilights size, with blonde hair, a whirlpool on his back leg, and a bandana with the hidden leaf symbol around his front right leg.

"Hey! I didn't even need to try to do this! Later Kakashi, I'm going to find something to eat!" Naruto ran out quickly before I could protest. I sighed, and walked out to find him.

Naruto POV/

This felt great, I could never have been this fast normally. I jumped from the sides of buildings to carts, and blew by like the wind. I saw Twilight with that orange pony, what was her name, Applejack, they were walking somewhere, and I jumped right over them, and landed perfectly.

"What in tarnation!?" Applejack shouted. I shook myself off, and smiled.

"N-Naruto! How did, where..."

"Its called a Transformation jutsu, I can look like anyone I want!" I answered, still smiling. I decided to join them, Twilight was just picking up her friends to go to the castle. We got to Fluttershy's house, and most of the animals seemed to like me, especially the foxes. Fluttershy already had a bag of stuff on and we got to Rarity's place quick.

"OK, I'll come, but I'll have to find my, of where is it?" She looked through chests and closets. Spike walked in to help her.

"What are you looking for Rarity?" He asked, going through what she already got through.

"My hat, the one I use when I go into the wild. It keeps the sun out of my eyes." She said, then pulled out a large, light green hat. Then she decided she was ready. When we got to where Rainbow's house was, I didn't see anything. Twilight said its in the sky, and flew up with Fluttershy. I put my hooves together, hoped the teleportation jutsu will work, and teleported above a cloud, in front of Twilight. I plopped down on the cloud, and turned to see a big cloud house. I trotted to the door, and knocked. Rainbow opened the door, she looked sleepy, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, uh, you..." She didn't recognize me.

"Its me, Naruto. I came to pick you up, we're going to the castle to find Bee." I said, she didn't respond. Then she pulled in what I said.

"You're a pony!? Awesome!" She flew out and saw Twilight and Fluttershy, waving.

"He can turn into a pony!" She said to them, looking giddy. I teleported back down and trotted towards Sugar Cube Corner. We made it there pretty quickly, and right before we knocked on the door, Pinkie jumped out of the doorway with carry bags filled to the brim. We made it to the train station when the sun was the brightest in the sky. On the ride to Canterlot, there were a few rich and fancy ponies looking at me directly, disgusted. I thought about it the whole ride, and then we got to the Canterlot Station. I trotted in the direction of the castle, the others following me. Again, the rich ponies looked at us, mostly me, and glared. We made it to the castle and met Celestia and Luna outside it.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to go?" Celestia asked, and handed Twilight a map. We all looked confused, we just got here, we know nothing of the strategy.

"On the map, there will be, circled out, certain places where Killer Bee may have teleported or will be." Luna said, almost reading our minds. I sensed Kakashi coming up behind us.

"Hi kakashi, we're about to leave for the Everfree forest." He stopped next to me. I changed back into my normal form, and started walking to the Everfree Forest. It took us a while to get there, no one spoke, and the sky was darkening. The were several guards there, all of them bowed to us.

"Princess, we have news. We sent a search group ahead for just a short while, only one came back just minutes ago. He was traumatized, weak, and pale. He was muttering of a demon with no soul or mercy, we advise that you do NOT go in there. We can just send ,them, to keep your safety." The guard glared at me and Kakashi when he said them. I glared back, and then we had a glare-off. Sadly, I lost, and he celebrated in his mind, I know he did. Celestia ignored his advice, partly.

"We will need four guards to join us, the rest split into groups of ten, there should be five groups. Assign yourselves a group leader and enter the forest in five different areas. When you are in danger, send a flare into the sky and wait until others join you." A loud, 'Yes Ma'am' surrounded the area. We entered ourselves in the main entrance of Everfree Forest, and four guard ran up to join us.

Twilight POV, twilight(the time), Everfree forest/

We searched for hours, the sky was a beautiful shade of purple and red and blue, the sun was slowly being set by Celestia. We heard constant rustling, but not from the wind. Everyone packed close together, Naruto especially to me. He felt...warm. It got darker, and Luna began to raise the moon.

"Should we, set up camp, or go back?" One of the guards said, he had a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, we're to far to travel, especially now. We can't lower the moon because it drains most of princess Luna's magic. We'll just have trudge on until something happens." I said to him, he looked even more worried. We heard footsteps, slow and far at first, then it got closer quickly, and closer. We stopped, and looked around, there was nopony around besides us. I turned around and was face to face with a unicorn. He had a robe on, his face looked split, half white, half black. His left eye was closed, and he had a spikey smile, he was exactly my size, and had a mane of red, black, and white. He stared at me, then the others,nthen back.

"Hello, Princesses..." He said, walking back.

"My name is Fusion, and I believe you are looking for someone. Perhaps, I can be of assistance?" He said, calmly. He glanced at the guard who was worried then, but completely terrified now. Fusion appeared in front of him.

"Hehehe... Boo." The guard screamed and cowered in plain fear. He appeared in front of me again, and had a straight face.

"Follow me, trust me..." He said, a completely different tone of voice, it was more friendly than before. He walked ahead, stopped, then continued. He just seemed, odd. The guard don't usually get that terrified of anything, and just set a colt to tears just by saying boo.

"Should we trust him? He said he knew where to find Bee." Naruto asked, keeping an eye on him, he had stopped by a tree and was waiting.

"I don't think so. He don't really look like the trustworthy sort." Applejack said, she then seemed a little bit worried, maybe she was just tired.

"Yeah, well we don't have a choice, the sooner we leave, the better." Rarity said, Aj, the guard, and Rainbow agreed, strange. Luna fully raised the moon, she was extremely tired, most of her magic drained, she became wobbly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sister. I-I'll be fine." Luna leaned on Celestia a little. It seemed the decision was set, we're following Fusion. We trotted behind him, far enough to run if something happens. He stopped.

"Something's coming, something big..." A giant log crashed down in front of Fusion, then following it, a giant TimberWolf. It had red eyes instead of yellow, and roared ferociously. Fusion, Naruto, Kakashi, and I walked forward. The beast roared again, and then a flash of light.

Fusion: *cough cough* AHEM

Twilight: Are you, OK?

Fusion: Yes, *coughbosscough*

Naruto: Ah, yeah. Review, favorite, and follow this story. Also, OC's as side characters will be accepted after chapter 3, as larger characters after 4 as Main Characters, after chapter 5. If you want your OC as a major character in this story, PM Fusion all the facts about your character. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion: Sorry for the delay, but I completely reset the original chapter because I fucked up and couldn't work with it.

Naruto: So, please enjoy the chapter when its released and review.

The Hidden Leaf Village

Lady Tsunade/POV

"They've been missing for two days, Shikimaru. Wherever they are, its obviously to well hidden for even you to find." I said, looking over the papers I had stacked on my desk. After Naruto, Kakashi, and Bee left for that disturbance, they didn't even send an update. I'm getting worried, no one, especially Naruto, get this delayed.

"I have been thinking about every single possibility, location, and person who could have them hidden this well. Their just, gone." He said, his hands in his pockets. We had several groups of both just-started gennin to highly-trained shinobi looking in every possible location. Hell, even Sasuke got the news and is helping out.

Sasuke POV/ Orichimaru's Northern Hideout

Something, in the very depth of my mind, forced me to help look for Naruto and Kakashi. Bee, I don't necessarily care about, but if we find him. Lee, Sakura, and I scavenged through old papers, labs, rooms, and looking for secret compartments hidden in all of Orichimaru's hideouts.

"There, behind that desk." I said, and Lee pushed the desk out of the way, showing a dark, damp, passage with a strong draft coming through. Its just barely big enough to crawl through, we all hesitated, then crawled in.

"Where, does this lead? There's cobwebs everywhere!" Sakura complained, I rolled my eyes.

"Its either this, or you wait outside for us. Now quit complaining and move." I glared back at her. After what seemed like forever, we finally come to a stop. Lee grunted, dust went up.

"Won't, *grunt sound* budge, Sasuke if you please." He pulled me up, and crawled back a little.

"Fine, Chidori!" I yelled, lighting covered my arm, as I thrust it into the metal plating, making it explode. We entered a room filled with test tubes, still working. They were huge, filled with a green liquid, and just a feint silhouette that I couldn't make anything out of it. There were hundreds, and at the end of the room, paper were neatly stacked. We ran over to it, and skimmed over the papers.

I found something about failed subjects, and fake sharingans. These were recently written. We put the papers in Lee bag, and turned to leave, but someone stood in front of the passage.

"Intruder Alert. Neutralize targets." It smashed a red button, and the tube opened up, spilling the liquid and releasing the things inside. They looked like adults, but with extra limbs and grey skin. Some had extra legs, some had giant parts, some even had the giant hand wing things I have when I completely activate the curse mark. They looked dazed, and slowly looked towards us, then ran with insane speed.

"Keep your guard up, these things are powerful." I said, pulling out my sword. Right before they were on us, they stopped. They backed away from us. The stumbled back, as if we were monsters.

"What's wrong with them?" Lee asked. We heard something growl, and slowly turned around. A giant, white snake with Orochimaru's hair, and snakes falling off of it. It hissed, then launched itself towards us. We jumped away from it, and it ate half of the subjects. It grew bigger, and launched to me this time, shooting snakes in all directions. I sliced at its side while dodging it, it seeped out some green blood. It smashed into the wall, cracking it. The subjects started to actually attack, and they were way more powerful than anticipated. They slammed their bodies into us, not knowing how to attack. The snake burst through another wall, smashing into several test tubes. The subjects started to use their hands more than just throwing themselves. Lee, Sakura, and I regrouped, the snake made two possible exits, and we have to get out of here. Maybe, if we push them back long enough, we can get to the exits and get a running start. We seemed to have the same idea, and jumped in different directions, near the two holes.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee shouted, smashing several subjects into each other.

"Cherry blossom crash!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist into the ground, sending rocks into the air as well as the subjects.

"Fire style: FireBall jutsu!" I said, sending a giant fireball to the giant snake. It screeched, flailing around its body. It smashed the walls, floor, everything. The building shook, anything not tipped over was. We jumped out the giant holes, leading to dark windowed hallways. Its late, somehow we've been here for hours. The snake smashed its way towards us. We ran, making blind turns, left and right. We finally got trapped, a giant wall blocked us, the snake and the subjects on our tails.

"Alright, enough of this shit." I said, activating the mangekyo. The curse, which was silent forever, activated as well. The hand-wings sprouts from my back. My skin turns gray, and the thought to kill flooded my mind. I flew towards them, and sliced clean through three heads. Black blood poured out of their necks as they fell. The rest jumped towards me, I jumped from each one, slicing them in half as I did. When I landed, they fell, dead. Some of them came from behind the snake, and by some, I mean at least 50 of them. I was going to cut them up, but Sakura jumped in, slamming her fist into one, and Lee drop kicking another into the others. Lee activated the first gate (I think it is), his skin reddish, with steam coming off of him. I smirked. Two of the subjects jumped towards us, I dodge, and kick him to Lee, who barrage punched them both, and Sakura went off on her own, still close to us.

In a matter of minutes, all but one subject were dead. He had gray hair that touched the floor, two giant hands, another two on his back.

"You three seem to be powerful, to take them on, but the master only needs me alive. You, however, can just die." He clasp his hands together, and wood, shot out from every direction. We just barely dodged the attack, then he did another jutsu, a giant water dragon consumed the snake, but it just gave it power. It slithered quickly to us, shooting out water from it sides. I jumped up high.

"Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I shouted, sending multiple dragon-shaped fireballs at the snake. Steam filled the hallway, and it gave us a few seconds to plan. We thought of slowing it down long enough for me to hit the snake with a black chidori, but then steam started to shoot by us. The main subject had all the steam on his hands, shooting it at us. I got shot in the arm, it stung badly, and I shoved Sakura out of the way. The main subject laughed, then did the hand signs for a fireball jutsu, but switched the last to signs, and fired a gigantic fireball, that we had to hide behind debris to not get scorched. Lee and Sakura started to fight. They kicked debris into the snakes face, making it shake and thrash about. I started to charge a black chidori, Lee smashing the roof, rocks fell on the snake. I flew to the main subject, and Lee wrapped him with the bandage on his arms, holding him still. I slammed the chidori into the subject, stabbing through his chest, then the chidori shocked him from the inside, he screamed violently, then passed out. I pulled my arm out. The snake tried to bite us on its back, we dodged and the snake chomped down on his back.

"Should we..." I shook my head, its obvious that guy controls it, so without him, its useless. We started to walk from where we came, but a man stopped. He was, Obito. His eyes stared me down, like daggers. No one moved, or spoke. Then, he moved in a split second, slamming Lee and Sakura into each other, then slugging his fist into my spine.

"You are looking for, them. Well, why don't you go join the bastards." He opened a portal, sucking us into a black, empty space. He was there, without his mask. He had red markings on his left eye, leading into the Rinnegan, which had tomas on each line. The space that seemed like a floor, grabbed our legs, pulling us down. Arms of darkness kept sprouting out, pulling us deeper.

"Without you, Sasuke, I can finally activate something similar to the Tsuki-No-me, a giant transportation jutsu, that will randomly send you somewhere into the depth of this universe." He said, pointing to the right. Madara Uchiha was in the same fate, as was Kabuto. Obito has finally exceeded the strongest shinobi. I struggled to get out, but to no avail. We sank lower, and lower, and finally, darkness.

?/ Sasuke POV

I fell to the ground, landing on my arm with a loud crack, pain surged through my body. I landed in a forest, filled with trees and weeds, with exotic noises. If it weren't for the broken arm, I'd enjoy this. I scrambled to my feet, and walked to what seemed to be the east. After several hours of stumbling, falling, and sudden aches of extreme pain, I found a cottage. I ran up to the front and knocked, many times. I tried the knob, which was unlocked, and let myself in. No one was home, so I looked for a first-aid kit, then a map. Thankfully, they both were upstairs, the room had a lot of really well drawn pony posters. Whoever lived here loves ponies. I started downstairs, when a yellow pony with wings walked in, screaming, with joy. She flew into me.

"Another human! Do you have a fox with you too? Oh I don't care, its another human! Come on come on, I got to show you to Twilight, she's my best friend, and she has two other humans with her! You three will get along just fine!" She dragged me outside, pulling me by my good arm. I stopped her, processing the last 30 seconds.

"OK, one, you talk, two, you can FLY! Now there are more of you, and did you say two other humans?" She nodded, the continued to drag me outside. The sky was a cheerful blue, with perfectly puffed clouds, a nice cool breeze, and more ponies, flying, running, holding things with their mouths. They were like humans but, just not. Then I saw him, his blonde hair, orange jacket and headband set him out more than he just being human. My rival since we were team 7, since we were friends, Naruto Uzumaki.

Fusion: Sorry for the INCREDIBLE delay, I first messed up and had to restart the whole chapter, then when I was about to finish, more stuff popped into my head then went through the tablet keyboard. So, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Fusion: I'm not keeping promises in saying this, but I will try to upload chapters, or one-shot if necessary, on the weekend. The chance of me doing it on time is 50-50 but since its Spring Break in VA, I should be done by then.

Pinkie:So read and review on this chapter and ENJOY!

Fusion POV/

Twilight, Naruto, and I went over to see Fluttershy today because Twilight thought we could learn something, after what happen earlier. Which I had nothing to do with, let's just say that one bad word led to more, which led to us having a food fight inside sugarcube corner. Again, not my fault, its his. We caught to the trail leading to Fluttershy's, when we say her with another human, he had a grey jacket sweater thing, a black bar on his back, a bandaged arm, black, spikey hair, and bluish shorts. Naruto and the other human stopped. They stared at each other for a long time. Naruto muttered something quietly, it sounded like, 'Sas...uke', he reached for a kunai, the other reaching for his bar.

"What're you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"Tsunade sent me, in fact, Lee and Sakura should be somewhere around here. Obito got us, and teleport us, or me, here." Sasuke said, putting his hand back down. They still had tension between them, obviously something happened between them. I decided to interrupt the extremely awkward silence.

"OK, so, uh... Who's this guy?" I asked Naruto, knocking both of them back to earth.

"A friend, we uh, don't have a nice history together, not since we met..." He said, turning around. He left, not saying another word to anypony. Sasuke twitched, then jumped away, disappearing in the air. The two seemed to be having a little moment, and need some time alone.

Twilight sighed, shaking her head.

"They say that they're friends but, its safe to say they aren't. Real friends try to get over the negative of another friend. You can learn from this Fusion, and even more from my friends." The way she said, 'my friends' kinda hit me hard someplace in my chest.

"What, do you mean by that?" I glared at her.

"By what?"

"You just said that I could learn from YOUR friends! As if, I'm not one of them!" I usually don't get this pissed, but, this just tipped me over.

"You think I can learn from YOU!? I've learned more by myself them with you and your,' Pretty Princessess'" I spat out that last part.

"No I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, yes you FUCKING did! Ever since I saved your sorry ass from the giant TimberWolf, I've seen you you and your little group looks at me, you've disliked me, no, HATED me!" I got so pissed off, I stomped powerful enough to crack the ground.

"Fusion listen to me-" I stopped her.

"Not another word. Not another. Fucking. Word." I flew off with full force, the pegasi were setting the clouds up for a storm so I rammed right through it, leaving a giant hole through it and sending stray thunderclouds everywhere. Rainbow Dash, who was in charge flew up to me.

"Hey, we're scheduled for a nice rain and you are supposed to help us, not give us more work!" I grabbed her clip board, snapped it in half and got in her face.

"Fuck. Off." And zoomed away.

Naruto POV/

Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! He just makes me mad now. I wanted to bring him back, I begged and pleaded even. And now he wants me to believe that he actually helped in searching for me? Who the hell does that bastard think I am? I walked all the way back to the library, spike and Owlicous were cleaning up and restocking books. I opened the door, ignored them, and got to the balcony. I sat on the rail, legs hanging over. I heard the floor behind me creak, and in a second, grabbed a kunai, run to the person and out it to their throat. It was Kakashi, he blocked my hand.

"Oh," I put my hand down," Its just you..." I sighed, he ruffled my hair.

"I've heard Sasuke's here, thought you'd be happy about it." He said, letting go of my hair.

"He thinks I'm still an idiot, he came here and said he was looking for me. As if." I folded my arms, turning away from Kakashi. I was expecting him to say something, but he didn't. He just left me alone. The nights sky sparkled brightly, every star is visible and it showed a spectacular show over me. After a minute, a louder thud came from behind me, and Fusion stood there motionless. I waved in front of his eyes, he didn't react, then wobbles. He hiccups and sways, then hiccups again. He was dazed, with a light blush, and had a carry bag full of wine bottle.

"Hey *hic* Naru...to. How are you buddy?" He asked, clearly drunk.

"Deznt madder. Did jyou know that, Twilight sprinkle hates me, that the rest of the *hic* name 6 hates me?" He half of his body over the rail. I've never seen a drunk pony before.

"I bet, that youuuuu, hate me too..." He drops down, shaking. I help him up.

"Uuhhhhhhhgg, why do they hate me...?" He says normally, a sob came at the end. He sniffs, and walks to the door.

"Sasuke, he looks like a nice guy, even if you hate him, you have more than I do..." He smiles, then fly's off.

Fusion POV/

That quick experience I had with Naruto, though nothing much happened, I realized something, I need to apologize to the 6. Maybe even, they might make me their real friend. I found them all talking at Sugarcube Corner, walking inside. I decided to follow them and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Really, he did that?" Rarity said surprised at Twilight.

"Yeah, he got really mad and thinks that we hate him. Though, hates a strong word, it does describe what we felt to him." Twilight said, with a normal tone.

"Then he flew up to the clouds, smashed through them, broke my clipboard, then said to 'Fuck off'." Rainbow said.

"He did seem cool at first," she adds, "But after that stunt, I'm glad he's gone." Wait, what?

"Ah agree, he doesn't look like the, 'Friendly' type of guy. Just looking at him, feels like somethin ain't right." Aj said, am I hearing right?

"I have to agree Applejack, he just isn't, right." Rarity said, the other besides Twilight nod. My I twitches, and once again pure rage flowed through me. I was about to knock the door down, but then that rage and hatred was replaced by sadness and sorrow. I looked back through the door, they were coming with a big box of cupcakes. The pegasi must've set the clouds off, because it started to drizzle, and get harder every few minutes. My spikey hair stuck to me face, covering my right eye.

"... Fine," I open my left eye, it caused pain in my head, but I didn't want to uncover my other eye. "Such friends you are..." I walked back to steps, and waited for them to walk out.

3rd person/

The Mane 6 walk out of Sugarcube Corner, with a box of cupcakes, not expecting to see Fusion, staring at them outside. The silence was broken by thunder, and more rain.

"They weren't supposed to have it rain this hard." Rainbow said, looking towards the sky,"They better fix this." Fusion glared, his darkened eye seemed to get darker, and eventually looked pitch black. The only one who actually looked at him was Twilight, she was meaning to say something, but couldn't think of it.

"I was right...wasn't I?" Fusion said, his voice cracked. The others were surprised, how did he know they were talking about him? Before any pony said anything, Fusion walked away, hiding tears from the 6, and the storm worsens. Fusion stumbled away, the rain blinded him lightly, and he walked right into the Everfree Forest. It was getting dark, the wild growth of trees blocking out some rain. He regained some of his senses, sadly, he was too far into the forest for even him to know where he was. Then there it was, a blue light, followed by trees breaking, TimberWolves howling in agonizing pain, the sound that he loves the most. He ran towards it, the blue light got brighter, obviously as he got closer.

He reached a hand made clearing, with a giant blue human thingy, with four arms, cut in half, and two swords, in the middle, a man with red armour and a giant fan on his back. He was fighting giant TimberWolves, he had scorched some of them and just then sliced one in half. Fusion was intrigued, clearly some ninja from Naruto's world. Fusion accidentally stepped on a twig, and the blue demon jerked around. The ninja had red and black eyes, that matched his clothe nicely. He ran to Fusion, swords held high, and ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion: Almost 1000 views on this story, I've been getting good reviews and all I can say is, THANK YOU ALL! Please, enjoy this chapter, and share it among anyone you know!

3rd Person/

The giant blue sword smashed into the ground, sending dirt and other junk scattering throughout the air. Fusion was tossed away just by the force of it. He caught himself, landing perfectly on all fours and sprinted to his right, picking up and throwing things as they fell, hardly affecting the blue armor. Madara ignored the thrown objects, and sliced again, the dark pony somehow dodging his attacks.

Madara: Great Fire Devastation! Multiple giant fireballs spewed from the armor, nearly scorching Fusion and setting the forest ablaze. Fusion had jumped out of the way, and landed in the pile of TimberWolves. The vines had him stumbling and tangled in seconds, and the blue armor and ninja inside approached him. Before they reacted, a bunch of trees shot from the forest, and slammed into Madara, cracking his armor a light bit. Fusion thought of one thing, offensive. While Madara cut trees, Fusion grabbed a rock with magic, and crushed it into the shape of a sword, and grabbed some vines. The Uchiha slashed at the pony again, but this time got his arm tangled in vines that said pony used as a whip. Fusion flew over the armor to its back, with two ends leading to the arm, and pulled tight while flying.

The arm of the armor with the sword stabbed through itself, being held by Fusion, and made a clear hole in it.

'So, the only thing here that can cut this armor is itself?' Fusion thought, right before getting pushed by a strong force suddenly, landing on his head and slamming into a tree. Madara frowned, clearly not wanting to waste any more time. He tried the great fire devastation again, but got attack by Naruto, with a massive rasengan. A chunk of blue chakra dinged next to Fusion, a big piece. He grabbed it and forced it into the rock sword, half blue, half grey. It seemed to gleam with power, bouncing on the rain. Fusion got up and ran full speed at Madara, clearly distracted with the many Naruto clones. He flew up for more speed and sliced right through the armor, and continued to do so.

"Enough!" Madara shouted, using a powerful force to blow everything away, the Narutos popping and rubble rolling off. Fusion slammed into several trees, painfully, and Naruto held onto the ground for dear life. The opening was bigger, and clean-ish.

Madara: Deep Forest Emergence! Tree shot from the ground, along with the Everfree's, and entangled an already pained Fusion inside the bottom. Naruto jumped up, holding one giant rasengan.

Naruto: Big Ball Rasengan! And slammed it into the wlose Madara growled, activating his rinnegan. Naruto sent out Kurama, and went into Tailed beast mode. Madara's Sussanno grew, to match Kurama's full height. Fusion had broken bones, blood in his eyes, and possibly in his lungs. He never should've picked a fight with that thing, and to make matters worse, his wings were broken and a long branch Peirce's through his chest. He should be dead, but still held on. Before long, Twilight and the others came, the six of them helping Fusion as Sasuke and Kakashi helped Naruto. The clouds showed it was night, maybe midnight, and he thought of something. He remembered he had a spell that was like a vacuum, it sucks in anything and absorbs it into the users body, sadly, it usually kills them, and since he looked like a dead man walking, what's there to lose? He stumbled up, grabbing his makeshift sword, and limped to Madara. Stray attacks fell and exploded on the ground, all the more reason he does this. He made it to the armor, and activated the spell. A crack appeared on hi fore head, more coming from his eyes and random parts, then a green glow slightly came out. He made a hole in the armor and put his horn in it, a small vortex appeared on the tip of it and the armor began get sucked in. Fusion felt a strange power, and the cracks disappeared slowly. Slowly, his body healed, and he regained some energy. The book never said anything like this happening. He absorbed more of the armor, and finally Madara noticed. Madara dispelled the Sussanno, falling on his legs perfectly.

"You, what did you do!? MY CHAKRA IS CUT IN HALF!?" Madara shouted, freaking out, he pulled out the fan and, without instinct, Fusion stopped it, knocking it out of Madara's hands. Some of the cracks remained in Fusion, giving him the feel of falling apart. He smirked, making a blue and red claw and smashed it into Madara's head, knocking him back.

"H-holy SHIT!" Fusion shouted, making another arm and two legs, standing on the hind legs. This was very, different, for the pony. The claws and legs had a faint red aura, showing it was still part magic. Madara was devastated. He was a god in his eyes, the strongest shinobi in the world, handicapped by a horse. He laid there, motionless, rain fell into his eyes, and mud got into his hair. Fusion looked over at him, walked to him, carried him with magic, and walked out the forest.

"Before you ask, Madara, yes. I do care if you get left there. There are things worse than what you are capable of." Fusion said, walking away from the others.

"You and I, we went as different as we think. But just so you know," Fusion glared into Madara's eyes,"I will end you..."

Neji/ Hidden leaf

The village is scared. The sand was attacked by Obito, and the 7 tailed beast (take out Kurama and Gyuki), and were heading for the hidden cloud. Guy, Yamato, and the ANBU black ops went to look for Naruto and the others who disappeared. Lady Tsunade ordered me, Shikimaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, who is in no well condition, and Kiba to help evacuate the Mist, Stone, and hopefully the Cloud before the tailed beast get there. It took us a while, but we finally got to the hidden mist. The Mizukage had already grouped up the village, and followed us to the stone. The Tsuchikage had also, this was easy so far. Then, as we were heading back to the leaf, some thing attacked us. A weird humanoid thing stood in front of us. It had grey skin, yellow eyes with marks in them, and a giant pair of wings that looked like hands coming from its back.

It growled at us, then attacked, charging at us quickly, and slamming its hands into the ground. This thing was strong, and it hardly had chakra. I got ready to fight, as did the others. When it charged again, I slammed my palm into its chest, sending it flying backwards, slamming into a large amount of trees. It got back up, charged again, and this time me and Hinata did the same thing, with a greater result. It didn't get up, so we advanced.

"What, was that?" Hinata asked me.

"I don't know, it did seem human, but it couldn't be one." I responded. We got everyone inside the gates, and before we left, the kage both wanted to join us to the Cloud. We didn't get all the way there before an explosion went off, at the hidden cloud. A roar came from the same place, and we sprinted am the way.

The outside of the hidden cloud gate, the tailed beast were before the bridge, unable to cross, and on the other side, the Raikage with his ninja, some where helping down the citizens. Obito stood on the bridge, taking of this mask.

"Well, this is nothing more than a small distraction. Whatever. I hardly need the beast to assist me here." He said, sending the beast into a portal. He then walked over the bridge. The cloud ninja stood their ground, ready to strike, but somehow, half of the ninja there suddenly fell down, dead. There was no way Obito could do that, right?

"You will pay for your crimes against the shinobi world, Obito!" The Raikage said, running to punch Obito, he went his full speed, and slammed his fist to Obito, but he just grabbed it, the bridge and land behind them was smashed, making the two jump up and land on the land away from the village. We decided it was better to jump in now than ever, all trying to hit Obito. He grabbed the Raikage's arm and slammed him into us. We caught ourselves, and tried again. Kiba and Akamaru tried to attack him, but Obito just dodged. Hinata and I did the same with the same result. Choji failed to hit Obito with a Butterfly bomb, and the kage all missed as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Here I was hoping for a good fight, oh well." He shook his head, and sucked us into a portal. We all stood in a dark place, with blocks as platforms. We couldn't move. Then we began to sink.

"What? Do you think this can hold me!?" Ay shouts, mistakingly putting his hands on the floor, having them sink as well.

"Yes, I do. Now then, be ready to meet your eternal nightmare." Obito snaps his fingers and the ground wraps around us, and pulled us back down.

Fusion/Twilight's library

I kept Madara locked in chains of magic, still admiring my arms and legs.

"So, what spell did you use to do that?" Twilight asked, she was looking through her own spellbooks.

"Its an ancient spell. An absorption spell at that. It makes a small vortex that absorbs any one thing it first touches, and its supposed to kill the caster. I did have a theory. Whenever you use this spell, you only absorb one material that you touch, most of the time its not the amount needed to keep the user alive. If,say, I were to absorb the trees of the forest, I'd have enough to live, but if I absorbed a small pond or an inexperienced unicorns magic, I'd die from not having enough." I explained, reading through the book of Naruto's world.

"Ha, Madara Uchiha. Said to be the strongest shinobi in the world, he was supposed dead whilst fighting Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. He possesses the Rinnegan, the sharingan, and an insane amount of chakra. He also has a fan weapon that can absorb the power of a jutsu and send it back with double the power." Damn, he sounds dangerous. He might not be as dangerous.

"Oh, there's more. He can use the fire-style and the wood-style after being reanimated and enfused with Hashirama's DNA." I blinked. Before I read that a shinobi's 'Chakra Nature' effects the users jutsu, and that it is not linked to the chakra. Wood wasn't one of the five basic natures. I was gonna read back on the all the different styles again when Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"Naruto and I agreed that we should help train you. Madara included. I thought first we should check your chakra nature, to see what kind of jutsu you should use." He said, I released Madara's chains.

"Remember, Madara, one slip up, and you're dead." I reminded him. He just rolled his eyes, and followed kakashi. I got excited.

I'm gonna be a ninja!

/END/

Fusion: This was done way early, huh? Well I had a creativity burst. I was watching some Naruto when boom, thousands of ideas swarmed my head. I had to use Narutopedia (great reference for those new to Naruto who don't wanna watch the show or read the Manga) for the chakra release part at the end, everything else I knew by heart. So please read and Review and share this story all around!


End file.
